I See the Light
by DivergentNephil
Summary: At first it meant something literal. They had really seen lights that night on the boat. Then it meant something figuratively, they saw the light- they realized their feelings for each other. But then it went back to something literal, as Rapunzel saw a light.


**I've had this idea for ages, ever since I saw Tangled in theatres. Best. Movie. Ever!**

**Only i could take a love song and turn it into some kind of afterlife referemce.**

**Disney owns Tangled. I own this idea, although I'm sure there is a story like this one somewhere.**

* * *

Rapunzel knew she was going to die.

The feeling of fear and pain had been hanging over her like a dark cloud, for a little more than a month. Fear because to be truthful, she was scared of death. Where would it take her? Where would her soul go? Was it all going to be darkness for enternity? Eugene Fitzherbert had always skirted around the questions regarding his death. Even to his loving wife, he never spoke about what it was like to die. Maybe he hadn't remembered, but Rapunzel used to be able to read him like a book. She knew he remembered, probably every detail. The one thing he joked about was that he had been sure he'd be going to hell for his past crimes, something she would quickly wave away, say saving a Princess made up for everything.

"The last thing you stole was my heart. And that isn't a crime."

It had been a full ninety four years. She had no regrets. Sure, eighteen of those years were spent in a tower, but the majority, and happiest part of her life had been as Princess, with a loving Mother, Father, chameleon and husband.

Pascal had died ten years earlier. He was a dull grey and couldn't even manage to stuck his tongue into anyones ear. He had moved on, taking his last breath on his best friend's lap.

Eugene Fitzherbert had died five years prior. Rapunzel could still remember their last conversation.

"You told me a long time ago, that Fate, or Destiny brought me to you."

"And?" Rapunzel had asked, a tear slipping down her face.

"To which I, being the cocky, sarcastic man I was, replied 'a horse.' And I know now, that yes, it was a horse."

Rapunzel chuckled softly.

"But you were right. It was Fate and Destiny."

His last words always ran through her mind, the same as the ones he had uttered the last time he died, more than sixty years ago.

"You were my new dream."

"And you were mine."

She had felt the same sorrow if not an ocean load more. Because this time she knew, he wasn't going to live again. No tears or any amount of magical glowing hair could bring him back to her. He was gone.

Her parents had passed away already, leaving her and her love to rule Corona. They had done remarkably well for a former thief and a girl who hadn't had true freedom from birth to the age of eighteen. Beloved by all, they ruled fairly.

Rapunzel wasn't leaving this world with no heir. Six years into her marriage, little Isabella Fitzherbert was born. She had had her mother's blonde, lush hair, that had quickly been chopped off by Eugene, in fear it would be as magical and glowing as Rapunzel's had been.

And many years after that, William Dale captured the heart of Isabella and they were soon wed.

Their meeting was about as pleasant as Rapunzel and Eugene's had been. The first thing the protective parents had taught their daughter was how to use a frying pan _correctly_.

Which was to firmly grasp it by the handle and swing the pan at it's target.

And that was how the two met. Years after, a boy named Flynn was born. Being thirty, he had just been married about six years ago. Rapunzel and Eugene got to see their grandchild, and the lovely bride Arya.

Presently, the former Queen was lying in her bed. Her short, brown hair that had never grown longer was spread out on the pillow like a fan. Her breathing was laboured and what had been glowing skin was a grey, stone like shade, much like Pascal's last colour.

"Rule wisely." She advised Flynn, who nodded solemnly.

"Take care of my daughter." Rapunzel spoke to William, who was leaning over the side of the bed and holding his mother in law's hand. Isabella was sitting on the other side, her hands grasping the hands that used to brush her hair. The hands that could paint anything. The hands that had baked, dusted and brushed and brushed and _brushed_ her own formerly golden hair. The hands that were now spotted and small, like sparrows. Small, speckled birds that flew high up and always seemed to be singing. Er...chirping.

"I will." Was his reply.

"And you. I will always be with you. You're father would be so proud of you." Her head turns toward her only child, protectiveness and pride clear in her eyes and voice.

"I know. I love you." Isabelle bent down and kissed her mother's cheek.

"I love you more." Rapunzel's eyes slowly closed. Her last words for so quiet, the two monarchs had to lean in to hear.

"At last, I see the light."

* * *

And behind that light, he stood waiting as if he had been standing there for five years.

"Eugene?" He looked as he did the day they met, minus the goose egg.

"Blondie." Eugene's tone was neither surprised, nor expecting. Onlyhe could manage to pour happiness, joy and absolute love into a word like that.

"I'm brunette." She said, running up to him and kissing him with the pent up passion and loss she had felt for five years.

"Not anymore." He slyly held up her hair. Though it wasn't its seventy feet long length, it was still blonde. "Ready to make a new dream?"

Drawing back and taking his hand, Rapunzel smiled widely. "Yes. I need a new dream anyways, because my old one came true."

* * *

**Please tell me how I did!**


End file.
